Just One Kiss
by HeyArnoldfan7734
Summary: This is a new HA story I thought of writing when I had lunch. It's about a "special night" Arnold and Helga had on Helga's fourteenth b-day. Hint hint they both lost something on that night! Lol. Try to guess what they lost before reading.


**Author's Note:** Well here's the Prologue. I've decided I will continue the story, since I had some people tell me to continue it. That is all, and I have a Disclaimer below this note and another "Author's Note" at the end of this chapter. Bye! ***waves goodbye but realizes no-one is there***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit, you rotten kids! ***balls fists and waves cane, pretending to be an old man* *self high-five, since I'm Forever Alone***

* * *

Just One Kiss: Prologue

It was the night. The night my life changed forever. No, it wasn't just the night I went to the movies with my beloved for the first time. It wasn't just the first time I made out with my beloved in the theater, or the first time I saw _Attack of the Space Mutants IV_. No it was more. It was more than just a silly date at the movie theater. It was the night I lost something. Something I never cared about anyway. Something I knew I would lose eventually when I began dating my beloved. It was the night…the night I lost my virginity. And I'm no ordinary girl. I'm Helga. Helga G. Pataki. The girl no-one would expect to lose her virginity before Rhonda. A girl who was labeled whore by Rhonda, maybe for 3 months or maybe 6. The girl everyone-else was jealous of (including Rhonda). I was Helga G. Pataki the girl who lost her virginity at 14.

* * *

Like I said it all started one night at the movies. And like I said before I was 14. In fact I just turned 14; it was the night of my birthday. That night changed my life and my beloved's life forever. It made our relationship stronger. But it also made my friendship with the other girls at my school weaker. Not only had I changed that year but many things changed from when I was 9 to 17. Many things happened. The neighborhood was completely renovated. Almost all houses in the neighborhood were knocked down and replaced with larger, better houses. My house, Gerald's house, my beloved Arnold's house, and phoebe's were just a few of the houses. Not only our neighborhood but almost every single building on every street had been replaced with more improved houses or stores. And the city grew as well. Hundreds of new streets, houses, stores, and highways were built all over. The city changed so much and grew so much they even renamed it. They renamed it to New Hillwood. Hillwood had gone from an ordinary small city to the largest, bustling city in the United States. It had grown at least 10 times bigger and 50 times more famous than New York City. The original neighborhoods of the original Hillwood had become a part of a a somewhat large district known as Old Hillwood. The original neighborhoods of the original Hillwood were only the small south-western portion of New Hillwood. Rhonda started dating Curly just to later dump him for the satisfaction. Harold started dating Patty. Gerald started dating Phoebe. Olga finished college and got married (she also moved into a new house with her husband). Arnold's Grandma died of cancer leaving Arnold devastated. Everything in my life changed as you can see. It seems ever since Arnold, Gerald, and me went on that adventure in the wilderness of San Lorenzo my life had been getter better and better. Miriam, Bob, and Olga all started paying attention to me, I was much more popular in school, and most importantly I finally ended up with my beloved. Oh Arnold my beloved football-head, how my love for you burns. It burns with the flaming passion of every star in our glorious milky way. Oh, sorry. Anyway I'm about to tell you a story. It's the story of my birthday, my fourteenth birthday. Not only was it my birthday, but it was the day I lost my virginity. This is the story of how Helga G. Pataki and Arnold Shortman both lost their virginity. This is "_Just One Kiss"._

* * *

__**A/N: ** Well that's all for now, stay tuned fellow lunatics, for more shit. :D


End file.
